A Gift of Gratitude
by Orange Azalea
Summary: When Kid dates back to the day Black Star saved him from being almost completely consumed by madness, he quickly realizes that he never returned the favor or even given him a gift to express his gratitude for saving his life. How will Kid return the favor, and just what gift will he present to Black Star?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One:**

**Footsteps And Thoughts**

**A Memory Returned?**

_That day… I remember it clearly now. You were the one who saved me. Before I lost consciousness, I could see those fists so firm with anger and disappointment. I nearly lost myself to the madness that was consuming me, but you… you somehow managed to open the door, and that's how I escaped… Black Star, how can I repay you?_

Kid was walking the streets of Death City with his head facing the ground. His mind was clouded with the memory of the day when madness took over. Now he was contemplating what kind of gift would be appropriate to return the favor. _What could I possibly give him in return? Is it too late? However, I had no choice but to wait until the war was over…Things were so complicated. Maybe he'll understand. I mean, …it is Black Star after all; I'm sure he'd enjoy anything with or without reason. I guess I should gather some information. What does he like…? _Suddenly, something smacked his left shoulder. Kid jerked, only to find Black Star behind him.

"Yo! What up, Kid?" Black Star waved a hand.

"Oh, Black Star. Good morning." Kid greeted.

"What're you doing?" Black Star asked, squinting his eyes curiously.

"Uh, just taking a walk. I needed to clear my mind of something. That's all. And must I ask why you are here?" Kid cocked his head.

"Just heading over to Soul and Maka's apartment." he replied, placing his hands in his pockets. Kid averted his eyes from his friend in thought. _What if I ask Maka and Soul? I'm sure they would know something. They must know something!_

"Hey, Kid. Do you want to hang with us? Or are you busy?" Black Star asked. Kid quickly raised his head, escaping his line of thought,

"Oh! …Uh, actually, I'm not busy. That sounds nice. Sure." Kid nodded assent. And, the two headed towards Soul and Maka's apartment…

…

"Ding!" The doorbell rang. The two boys could hear Maka scurrying to the door.

"Come in!" she greeted with a cheerful smile. Just then, she noticed Kid beside Black Star. "O-Oh! Kid I wasn't expecting you."

"My apologies. Black Star invited me. Is that alright?" Kid sincerely apologized.

"It's fine, Kid. You're always welcome!" Maka chuckled. After exchanging greetings, Kid and Black Star walked in with Maka following behind. "Soul! Black Star's here, and he brought Kid with him!" Maka shouted loud enough for Soul to cover his ears.

"Okay! No need to be so loud, Maka!" a voice responded in the distance. "I heard the door open." Soul said, entering the living room.

"Yo! Soul! So, we gonna do it?" Black Star smirked.

"Yeah." Soul winked. "…Wait, so is Kid joining us?" He turned to Kid, curious to why he was present.

"Uh, he said he's got something to ask first. I don't know." Black Star uttered a response. "What was it you wanted to ask, Kid?" he asked, raising a brow.

"Uh, nothing important. Just something… So, if you don't mind, I wish to talk to Soul and Maka alone." Kid requested.

"Pfft. Whatever… Make it quick then." Black Star grunted, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Thanks." Kid smiled as Black Star headed out of the room. Once the three were alone, Kid spoke,

"I want to repay Black Star for something, and I have no idea what I should give him… It has to be a gift of some sort."

"A gift? Why not a card and a stuffed animal or something?" Maka suggested.

"Or take him out to eat? Everyone loves a good meal." Soul added.

"No. It needs to be special and memorable. I don't think either of those would add up to what he did for me." Kid rejected, dropping his head in doubt.

"Wait, what did he do for you?" Maka asked.

"Was it recent?" Soul included.

"Uh, not really… It was quite a while back. Do you remember when I was taken hostage? Well there was this point where I almost became completely consumed by madness… He pulled me out of it and I never got the chance to pay him back for it. I was hoping one of you would be of help, but if you can't, that's all right. I can ask Liz or Patty."

"No, we'll help you, Kid. Umm, let's see… How about a vacation? Black Star loves traveling! Well, at least I'm pretty sure he does!" Maka winked, raising a finger, wholly confident.

"Yeah, and then the two of them could be alone and maybe talk and watch the sunset. Yeah, Maka… Black Star would love that." Soul opposed, sarcastically.

"What? That's not what I was implying, Soul!" Maka hollered with a tint of red in her cheeks. "I just thought that they could spend some time with each other… and maybe talk about it."

"Well, Maka's right about one thing; I think that you _should_ probably tell him. Black Star doesn't like things kept from him." Soul advised.

"That sounds like a good idea. But, how would I be returning the favor with just that?" Kid asked.

"Don't worry, Kid. He saved you because he's your friend. A gift probably isn't even necessary. But, if you really want to give him a special gift, then give him something from the heart. Nothing's more special than that." Maka smiled, placing a hand on her chest.

"That seems awkward… However, I guess I could hang out with him somewhere and talk about it. Maybe then I could find the answer to what would be equivalent to his kindly deed." Kid said. He closed his eyes and smiled, "Thanks, you two. Oh, and, I'd appreciate it if you didn't tell him. I'd like to say it myself." He placed his hands in his pockets, and faced his back toward them. "Well, I'll be leaving now." After taking a short step, Kid halted and turned his head, "Oh, by the way… what were you and Black Star planning on doing?"

"Oh, just shoot some hoops. We're going out to eat tonight. Whoever gets the most points doesn't have to pay a cent. Loser pays for it all. You sure you don't want to join us?" Soul asked, creasing a brow.

"I'm sure. Perhaps I'll join dinner though." Kid smirked. After waving goodbye, Kid headed out.

…

Black Star appeared behind Soul and Maka shortly after hearing the door close. He puckered his lips, firmly placed his hands on his hips, and grunted, "What'd he say about me?"

"What are you talking about, Black Star? What makes you think it would be about you?" Maka said, trying to keep Kid's word.

"I'm not stupid. He kicked me out and left you two. There's a reason why. What is it?"

"Nothing really. He just wanted to know what you like. He was thinking of an early birthday present." Soul promptly lied.

"Pfft… That's it? Well, tell him anything big if you see him again."

"Alright." Soul replied.

"Okay, Soul! Let's play!" Black Star exclaimed with a hard fist, racing out the door.

"Thanks, Soul." Maka mouthed before Soul headed out. Soul returned a wink and smile that caused her to slightly blush. _He really knows how to handle such difficult situations…_

**A/N:**

Sorry it's been a while~ Been busy... ㅠへㅠ" So, this is my newest Black Star x Kid fan fiction. I hope it's not a spoiler~ I'm not sure if any of you have read the manga, but Kid does get into a bit of trouble and Black Star helps out. Not saying anymore... Anyway, I really enjoyed that moment with Kid and Black Star, so I wanted to write a sequel to it... I hope it's good. ^ ^" Please comment and review! Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Part One**

**Stumbling On Words**

**A Sticky Situation Arises?**

Kid returned home. Stretched out on the bed and with his eyes locked on the ceiling, he thought about what Maka and Soul had said…

_After dinner? Possibly. Then we would be alone… But, I wonder if bringing it up too soon would sound awkward. Maybe I should suggest a match and bring it up then as if I just remembered at that exact moment. Yes. That should do…_

"Hey, Kid. Did you get some advice?" a voice called from behind. Kid turned around to find Liz and Patty standing in the doorway of his bedroom.

"You're back already?" Kid asked, surprised the spa trip was shorter than he expected.

"Yeah… About that… Uh, Patty wasn't exactly interested in getting her nails done after testing the nail polish, so… Well, I don't think you really want to know what happened. But, I think I should warn you about the expenses you'll be receiving sometime soon..." Liz confessed, twirling a strand of hair.

"Red, blue, yellow, green~ SPLAT!" Patty sounded with chuckles.

"You're probably right. I don't think I want to know. Anyway, regarding your question, I did happen to get some advice. However, I'm still unsure about everything. I was thinking… Would it be best to talk to him alone and then unexpectedly bring it up?"

"Uh, sure. I think that talking is probably the best way, unless of course you stumble on words. Then you have something to worry about…" she commented. "Then again, I'm unsure myself."

Kid dropped his shoulders and sighed, "Alright then…" He lifted himself up and buttoned the two loose buttons on his shirt. "I should get going now. They all are having dinner tonight, and I told them that I would attend. Is that alright?"

"Sure. But, are we not invited?" Liz furrowed a brow.

"I'm certain they wouldn't mind if you came along." Kid assured.

"No, that's okay. Patty and I will pass. It sounds fun, but I'm totally exhausted…" Liz sighed.

"Are you sure?" Kid asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure. Have fun without us, okay?" Liz turned around to exit the room, but halted. "Oh… And good luck, Kid. I'm sure you'll do fine." she winked with an assuring smile.

"Thanks, Liz." Kid smiled in return.

"C'mon Patty~" Liz yawned, grabbing her sister's hand to lure her out of the room. "Off to the living room where I can finally relax…"

"Whee~!" Patty emitted, following behind her sister.

Kid chuckled softly. _What would I do without you two?_ After meticulously scouting his bedroom to make sure everything was symmetrical, he closed the door behind him and breathed a sigh. _I hope you're right, Liz._

…

The restaurant wasn't fancy, but average, music was playing inside that echoed through the open doors, and it was equally crowded with both calm and lively people. _This must be the place._ All of a sudden, something stomped the concrete behind him and slapped his back. Kid turned around to encounter a large grin.

"Yo, Kid!" Black Star greeted.

"Oh, Black Star. Uh, this is the place, right?" Kid asked.

"Yeah. So, guess who won?" he smirked.

"You?"

"What do you think? Yes, me! Hahahaha!" Black Star exclaimed triumphantly.

Soul came from behind, with Maka and Tsubaki beside him, slouching with a frown on his face. "Yeah… I lost by two points. Sucks…"

"Hey, Kid… Where are Liz and Patty?" Maka asked.

"Liz was exhausted after the spa trip; apparently, something happened." Kid responded.

"Oh. Well, we should bring them back dessert then!" She suggested.

"Yes. That would be nice…" he agreed, slightly cocking his head with a warm smile.

"Alright! What are you all waiting for? Let's eat!" Black Star eagerly shouted, sprinting into the restaurant.

Soul, Maka, Black Star, Kid and Tsubaki all took their seats. When the waitress addressed them, they each ordered drinks and food. A typical conversation took place. Black Star babbled on about the game he and Soul played. Maka brought up an incident with her father. While those conversations took place, Kid thought to himself. _I should bring it up after dinner… After all, that's what I agreed on. Tsch, but what if Black Star finds it awkward? What if it doesn't work? What if what Liz said happens? What if I mess up?_

"Yo, Kid. What's up?" Black Star called, breaking Kid from his trail of thought.

"Oh! Uh…"

"I said, 'I bet I would have beat you in the game!' Aren't you going to say anything?" he said with emphasis.

"Sure. I'm sorry. Please excuse me while I go to the bathroom." Kid excused himself, neatly pushing his chair in before leaving the table.

"What's up with him?" Black Star muttered, peevishly pursing his lips.

"I wonder if he's thinking about it…" Maka said aloud, remembering when Kid stopped by earlier that day to ask them for her and Soul's advice.

"Whadda ya mean? Thinking about what?" Black Star asked, furrowing a brow.

"Nothing! Uh…" Maka tried to say. _Shoot! What do I say?_ Maka swallowed anxiously. _He's going to find out…_

"I told you. He was trying to find an early birthday present for you. Remember?" Soul prompted.

"An early birthday present? That's really early…" Tsubaki cut in.

"But why the hell is he acting so weird about it. He hasn't even been in the conversation since we started talking. What's up with that?" Black Star spat.

"Maybe he's not feeling well?" Tsubaki commented.

"Ttt. Whatever… I'm about to find out." Black Star grunted, getting up from his seat.

"This ain't gonna be good…" Soul sighed.

"It's my fault… Kid's not going to be happy. Argh! Why am I so dumb~!" Maka complained, slamming her fists on the table—that frightened the waitress who was ready to set their dishes on the table.

"What do you mean?" Tsubaki asked.

"Damn… I'll just tell you." Soul breathed.

"Oh! That's right. You don't know." Maka added.

"Kid's trying to return the favor for when Black Star saved him from the madness. And, Kid didn't want him to know. I guess he's not playing it well." Soul confessed.

"Oh~" Tsubaki responded in a low voice, raising a fist before her mouth. "I didn't know…"

_I hope things go well in there…_ Soul thought to himself.

TO BE CONTINUED…

**A/N:**

Sorry it's been a really long time since I updated~ I've been busy; my schedule was really tight for awhile... ㅠ0ㅠ" I guess I should say I was also contemplating about whether or not I should continue it... Then, I decided that I shouldn't just leave it unfinished. Anyway, I hope I can make it up to you all~ Please wait for the next chapter! I should be able to update faster, now that I have a bit more time. I hope you enjoy. ^ ^" Please comment and review! Thanks!


End file.
